Night Shift
by NotAProdigy
Summary: Upcoming "genius" young intern Len Kagamine has always been a favorite around female patients, and despite all that, the true him thinks that love is a waste of time. But when an equally young female surgeon, fresh out of med school, lashes out on him on the first day of work... things start to change.


**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: i do not own vocaloid or any vocaloid /fanmade vocaloid characters mentioned below, nor do i own lifesigns surgical unit. I just own my writing and dialogues, and plot variation. **

* * *

_"Hey... Don't cry. I'll be back, alright?" The hero, in a rather desperate attempt, tried to cheer his lover up. His efforts were proven to be in vain; as her tears continued to pour down her cheeks. The cold and harsh winter air grew stronger as the young woman clutched onto her beloved even tighter, grasping for his warmth._

_"N-no... Don't leave me again, watanabe-kun!" She wept, grabbing onto his sleeve tightly, as if he'd disappear any second. "Why... Why now? We finally get to see each other again..."_

_"Fogive me, yuki..." He sighed, pulling her into a painful embrace. "This is for your sake... I promise, i'll be back. I will find a cure for you. After all..."_

_._

.

.

.

"...-kun... Mou, just wake up already...** LEN-KUN!"**

"WHAT?!A- A- A PATIENT- OW!" A not-so-soft groan emitted from his lips as his forehead rammed into a solid piece of furniture. The top bunk of the bed, apparently.

Upon seeing the startled young man yanking up into a sitting position, the pigtailed nurse sighed. After all, she had been trying to wake him up for the past 15 minutes. He was certainly always a deep sleeper, but this was a record! She couldn't help but wonder what had he been dreaming about.

**_This_****_ is the rumored 'prodigy' son of the great surgeon Dr. blythe? _**The nurse sighed with a smile. Even after getting to know him for a year and witnessing his exceptional talent in the medical field, she still thought the young man was all but a teenager, as he was supposed to be.

The bewildered man blinked a couple of times, squinting his eyes to regain his vision. "Mi... miku? Wut time ish it..."

"It's **2 am** and you're supposed to be on night shift." She rolled her eyes. "But guess who falls asleep like nothing matters in the world. As usual!"

"Hnghh..." He frowned. Getting up to the nurse teasing and scolding you isn't the most pleasant feeling in the world, even though he was used to it, and he totally had it coming. "If they wanted me to stay awake, why would they prepare beds...?" He continued to gaze sleepily at the nurse, looking confused. "Besides... I fell asleep doing paperwork."

"Hmm, i see..." She smiled, her petite nail-polished fingers grabbing a small book near the bed. The moment he woke up, the book fell from his hands revealing the flashy cover, a pair of oddly-dressed lovers posing at the camera. She observed the book carefully, wearing a suspicious expression. "I didn't know **_shoujo mangas_** were part of paperwork these days, Len-kun." She suggested rather sarcastically, turning the book over. "Ooh, and look! ...the plot is rather cliché, don't you think?"

"Wh- give that back!" Flustered, Len scrambled up from his bed and grabbed the book from her. "T-that's none of your business..." He blurted, embarrassed after being found out reading a romance-themed manga by his coworker. It was especially embarrassing- since the undeniably cheesy story – which he read anyways - somehow made it's way to his dreams. He crossed his arms defensively. "What time is it anyway? 1.. 2 am?

"Like i said before, it's 2 am. You just asked me that a few seconds ago... Are you half-awake?" She asked with a small laugh. "Actually, a patient just came in 15 minutes ago. She-"

"Are you serious?! Then it's no time for idle chatter!" He demanded, his demeanor changing drastically. "Where is she?!"

"That's why you should stay awake in night shifts, Len-kun. That's the point of having a night shift." She added. "She's in the examination room, and she requires immediate attention, so if you would please..."

"I'm on it." He grumbled, grabbing his hospital coat and stethoscope. "Miku, where are my glasses...?"

"Why," she snickered. "You're still wearing them, len-kun."

His hand felt the bridge of his nose, where there were indeed, a pair of thick framed glasses. Cursing internally at the amused nurse's expression, he realized he's embarrassed himself twice already.

What rotten luck, he thought.

He marched out of the night shift room hastily - not even bothering to fix his appearance before- towards the examination room floors below. The nurse quickly followed, already used to the intern's pace. They both entered the creaky lift.

"You know, i'm a **_senpai_** to you, len-kun." She reminded with a smile. "Don't act so sullen and rude to me!"

"I'm not up for arguments right now, miku.. senpai." He added a honorific reluctantly, studying her features. The playful nurse was obviously shorter than her, and he, too, was turning 20 soon. He's already a young adult. "But you're just finishing your internship this year - a year faster than me - because you became a nurse here before me. It's simply because you were given the opportunity first, and what happens afterwards is up to us. It doesn't matter."

"Well... you have a point, but that still makes me superior!" She explained, observing the young man- who was looking into the lift's mirror, trying to fix his hair. "As usual, having a totally different self when it comes to the patients. I expected nothing less from **_the master of the night shift room_**…"

At this, Len stopped his attempt on fixing his hairstyle, and shot her an exasperated face. How he **_despised_** that nickname. "...Miku-senpai, this is my job."

"I know, Len-kun. I know." She giggled. "Well, look's like we're here. I'll fill you on her condition right now."

"I'll try to keep up, making it quick." He mumbled, walking even faster. "So, what's the case this time?"

"The patient's name is Ayako Nakajima. She's 26 years old, and she fainted at work today. Her coworkers said she's been working over-time." She paused, flipping over the page. "Seems like she's a workaholic, Len-kun. Don't be too harsh on her."

"We'll see." He noted, turning by the corner. "Is she conscious?"

"She woke up a few minutes upon arriving, but i think she's half-conscious. She's obviously exhausted, seeing as she passed out from over-working, but her condition is stable." She explained, opening the door to the examination room. "I'll be right here arranging documents if you need me."

With a slight nod, the blonde entered the examination room. Feeling a bit jittery, he took a deep breath, and opened the curtains. Behind the curtain, a pale black-haired woman laid weakly on the bed. She quickly sat up, sensing the young doctor's appearance, only to wince at the pain and fall back on her bed. Noticing this, Len quickly rushed to her aid in attempt to fix her sitting posture. The woman weakly smiled at this, gently pushing herself upwards.

"Don't force yourself, it's alright." He comforted with a warm smile. "You can lie down."

Feeling convinced, the woman softened. "Thanks, doctor... You are a doctor, right?"

"What makes you think otherwise?" He laughed softly, flipping through the pages of paperwork.

"Well..." She paused. This man is barely an adult! His current appearance seemed disheveled- even if he tried to hide it. He seemed to not be expecting a patient. He hardly looks like a reliable doctor. Her eyes darted towards the equally young nurse dressed in pink attire. Maybe this hospital specializes in young staff.

Not wanting to offend the blonde, she went with the first problem. "Aren't you a bit too young?" She tried carefully.

"I'm still an intern, ma'am," he smiled. "But i'm a doctor nonetheless."

"Ah, i see..." She nodded. "That's a relief to hear. Doctor..." She stopped again. "I don't think i know your name?"

"My apologies, i must have forgotten to introduce myself." He straightened up, pushing up the bridge of his glasses. "Len Bloodworth, at your service."

* * *

_"This is for your sake... I promise, i'll be back. I will find a cure for you. After all..."_

**_"...i will fight even the most incurable diseases, for you."_** An ecstatic voice read aloud, followed with a satisfied sigh. "There he goes again, that mayu! If only cute male doctors like that actually exist~ A white coat, messy hair, a gentle and caring personality, and the glasses!" She cooed. "Waaay too good to be true…"

"Yo Imouto? Are you awake?"

Hearing the voice, the female frantically slammed her orange laptop shut, pushing it under her pillow. Before she could stop herself from talking, she stammered,"N-no?"

"Yeah, right!" A chuckle followed from the other side of the door. "I bet you're reading that sappy love manga again!"

"It's witty and intense, not sappy!" She said defensively and backed away from the pillow, a faint blush spreading on her cheeks. "A-and it's not as sappy as the k-dramas your Lenka-nee watches!"

"… true, but you shouldn't say that to her face." He grinned, peering into his sibling's room. "You were watching one of them with her anyways..."

"**'Emergency couple **is different! They're doctors and-" She paused, suddenly shaking her head, and glared at her older sibling. "… sheesh, why are you awake anyways? It's past midnight!"

"I was working... Overtime." He yawned. "Ayako passed out today, so they're piling ALL the work on me. They brought her the hospital immediately, it could be serious."

"Really? Ayako-san?" She repeated, grabbing the hem of her sleepwear. "But she looks super tough... I hope she's alright. Maybe it's because she's too hardworking. She's always willingly taking other people's work. Unlike SOMEONE i know."

"...Speaking of hospitals, imouto," He smiled sarcastically, ignoring his sister's insult. "Isn't tomorrow your first day?"

"Yeah." She said, her wide blue eyes shining ever so slightly. "I can't wait! I hope i get a good supervisor. A cute guy would be nice…" She chattered, stopping at the look on her brother's face. "I know, i know! I'll go to bed soon."

"My little surgeon-freak sis is gonna be a doctor tomorrow… " He started in mock admiration. "Ah, nii-chan is so proud!"

"**_Please _**don't start." The girl pulled on an annoyed face, in which her brother responded to with a laugh.

"I'm kidding!" He grinned, ruffling his sister's hair - which earned him a small whine from her. "Go to bed soon, I don't want my baby sister to be late on her first day of work!"

"Ah- geez!" The blonde complained, attempting to get her brother's hand away from her hair. "I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm 19!"

"Sure, squirt." He teased, sticking his tongue out. Quickly backing away to the door, he managed to dodge the pillows his sister threw at him. "Woah, stop it! I'll shut up!"

"Whatever! Stop bothering me!" She pouted, plopping herself on her bed once more.

"Alright, alright. Good night, Rin." He said, closing the door.

"Night, Rinto." Rin replied, still fully awake. She laid on her bed, pretending to be asleep, as the soft footsteps of her brother eventually faded, ending with the sound of the thin apartment doors closing. Convinced that she was alone once more, she pulled out her laptop from the remaining pillow on her bed.

With a small smile, she proceeded to read her shoujo manga in a hushed voice- keeping the habit of reading aloud she had when she was a child. She continued to read, and read, and read. Eventually her eyes grew heavy, making her twitch every few seconds as she struggled to stay awake.

"Ah... Just three chapters... Left..." She yawned, getting drowsier by the minute. "I gotta... Prepare... For work..."

With one last yawn, the young blonde gave in to her needs of rest and fell into a slumber - on her laptop, completely unaware of the whirlwind of trouble that she will come to face soon.

* * *

**_A/n_**

**_There's my prologue everyone! :D i hope you like it! _**

**_I'm loosely basing the plot off a game, lifesigns surgical unit, and i've always wanted to write a hospital-themed fanfiction! I did quite a lot of research for this as well, but i apologize beforehand if the surgery/diagnosis/other medical scenes aren't accurate. I hope the characterization is to your liking; and yes, it does seem like LenKu at first, but i introduced Rin too for a reason 3_**

**_Because they were reading the same sappy shoujo manga_**

**_/shot_**

**_Please do leave a review! Feedback is much appreciated ;v; i'd like to know where i could improve in writing, after all. See you next time!_**


End file.
